Beauty and the Beast
by Naomi Yagawa
Summary: I'm sure this name title has been taken but...whatever...This is a one-shot about Kiba and Hanabi. Set is a time where Danzou is a tyrant who has given power to royal families like the Hyugas, who are now exiling lesser families. Like the Inuzuka's...


**Beauty and the Beast**

Deep inside her, she knew she was no ordinary 15 year old girl.

She had received enormous amounts of praise from her father, her elders, her older sisters, her teammates, and all of her many teacher about how mature she was for her young and, on and off the battle field. Every time, she'd give a nice fake smile, humbly refusing such kind words to be true. But secretly.

She knew she had to be more mature than normal, she had to be.

How else could she feel so strongly for him?

How could someone so different from her effect her so deeply.

How could he move her so much, looking into her eyes, seeing only her and not her sister. How could he be the only person to bring such viperously bitter emotions inside her, whenever she feared he had his eye on someone else. How could he do this to her, how could she let him cause her such pain. Like the time a police patrol decided it would be fun to test the body of the young Hyugess, Kiba throwing them into the Ichiraku ramen stall after knocking them senseless. Or the time he announced that he'd never let another man get her sweet kisses except him. Afterwards, her father's guards beating him half to death after he snuck out her window. She promised herself she would be at least strong enough to not cry when he and Akamaru would come back late from their difficult missions, badly injured. She would be strong, at least, as long as they returned to her embrace.

But this time he had not returned yet, and a sea of fear began to fill her insides, that would explode in tears if she didn't get to feel his arms around her soon.

That morning, when she saw the 'Watch Warning' flier with Kiba's name on it, and a X-ed out mark on his address, she became ridden with fear.

She had been to his place enough to get there with her eyes closed, but she kept them open, despite the fear of seeing something, or the absence of something.

She skidded around the corner, turning in through the stone gate and into to Inuzuka estate. She didn't see any light, and couldn't sense any life in the house.

She got very worried as she opened the large door, she entered the large house and walked up the stairs. Her flowing black silk shirt blowing at the wind coming from Kiba's room, she pulled out a kunai from her pouch, holding it firmly to her side. She entered his quaint, dark room, the bed directly in front of her, the bookshelf, containing information on various dog breed.

Suddenly a dark figure flashed past her, causing her to stand there frozen. Framed pictures of a beautiful Kunoichi stared back at Hanabi, like a mirror image. . Her dark black strands of hair blew to the side from the movement. She couldn't take it anymore. She dropped to her knees, putting her hands in between her legs. She couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Kiba where are you! How could you leave me!" The shimmering crystal fell from her lavender orbs. She froze again as she felt a hand at her waist.

"I'm sorry" said the husky voice, there was a hint of pain in it.

Kiba took both of his strong masculine hands, wrapping them around the young Hyuuga's slender waist pulling her up, closer to him. She turned to face him. He had a scar across his cheek, and dried blood all over his body. She caressed his cheek and his other wounds, slowly movingrotating him to rest on the bed. Kiba raised a hand to her soft pale blushing cheeks, wiping her tears away.

Hanabi began removing his ripped, stained, bloody clothes, lastly his fishnet shirt. His well toned muscles had bruises and cuts all over them but he was still the most beautiful thing Hanabi had ever seen. Hanabi was hovering over his beaten body, her hair falling on his chest, lowering her head to plant soft comforting kisses on Kiba's chest.

Moving slowly down his stomach she un zipped his leather pants, but before she could get to her destination, Kiba grabbed her hand. Hanabi became very embarrassed, and began getting up. But Kiba grabbed Hanabi's shoulders and slammed her onto the bed, placing his knees on the side of her hips.

His shaking fist grasped the bed sheets on the side of Hanabi's scattered hair. She looked up at his hungry eyes, and even though they were filled with hate and anger, she could see pain and sadness behind them.

"This is my fault... I'm so sorry Kiba." Hanabi's hand shaking as she held his rough bleeding face, above her.

Kiba's eyes softened, he couldn't hold back his tears either. He leaned down, his lips slowly meeting hers, kissing his Hyuuga mistress softly at first.

Then deepening it as he lowered himself onto her fragile body, kissing her neck causing her to moan softly. Her whimpering increased as he unbuttoned her shirt, revealing bra-less chest. The desire he had for this young girl was overpowering him, he couldn't control himself anymore. He looked into her eyes as he slid his hand down to the fabric of her pants, pleading for forgiveness for what he was about to do. She understood what his actions meant, and what his eyes were saying. She had hurt him so much, if this was all she could do, it would never be enough for her.

Eventually, the fabric separating the two bodies was completely removed, and the two lovers became one. They would wait until morning to be separated most likely by Hanabi's father's forces, and it would most likely be the last time for Kiba's torn body. But for now, they'd rest in the arms of the one they desired. For even if their bodies were torn to shreds, their souls would forever stay intact, and as one.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

_Hey so i hoped you liked this one! If anyone has any suggestions please leave a review!_

_Thanks_!

_Peace!_


End file.
